Princesa
by noorasaetre
Summary: "No me llamo princesa". Respondió enfadada. "¿Cómo te llamas entonces?" quiso saber. "Mini, Mini Mcguinness". El chico colocó el cigarro que se estaba liando tras la oreja y le tendió la mano: "Encantado, yo soy Cook".
1. Libertad

¡Hola, hola! He vuelto por los mundos de Skins (que ganitas tenía ya) y lo hago con esta especie de _**Crossover entre generaciones/AU**_ al que le he estado dando muchas vueltas últimamente.

 **Os pongo en situación** **(Spoilers):** Freddie no murió, pero Foster continuó intentando volver a Effy loca. Cook acabó descubriéndolo, dándole una paliza de campeonato al psicólogo: por lo que acabó en prisión.

Prisión de la que acaba de salir, dispuesto a volver a Bristol y ponerlo todo patas arriba. Un Bristol que está dominado por nuestro queridos personajes de la tercera generación…

* * *

 **1\. Libertad**

* * *

Tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire fresco para después expulsarlo, con energía, de sus pulmones en una sonora y estridente carcajada.

Tiró su bolsa al suelo, con la escasa ropa con la que había entrado en aquel lugar. Sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y lo prendió con la ayuda de una cerilla.

Cerró los ojos al notar el contacto del filtro en sus labios, disfrutando de la sensación y el posterior regusto amargo.

Con el pitillo colgándole de la boca se dio un par de palmadas en el pecho, antes de recoger su bolsa, ponérsela al hombro y dedicarle un gesto obsceno a aquella maldita prisión donde había permanecido tanto tiempo encerrado.

Se encaminó al coche que le estaba esperando en la carretera, alegre, con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

Una mujer rubia le esperaba sentada en el capó del destartalado automóvil, el viento le movía con violencia el cabello: colocándole algunos mechones salvajes en el rostro, molestándole.

Su madre se había encargado, tras un par de años de costosos abogados, en sacarle de aquel tugurio—más para limpiar su propio nombre que porque mostrase verdadero interés en su situación— pero, para variar, ni siquiera se había molestado en irle a recoger el día que acababa su condena.

La verdad, no le sorprendía: Ruth era así; ya estaba más que acostumbrado a sus inusuales dotes maternales.

—Naomikins—Saludó a la chica que le estaba esperando—. Que agradable sorpresa.

La interpelada sonrió de medio lado, observándole de arriba abajo con gesto analítico.

—Cook—Respondió, sin moverse de su posición—. Te veo bien.

El chico volvió a reír.

—¿Esperabas algún tatuaje taleguero y dos bíceps como dos armarios?

Naomi fingió decepción.

—Pues la verdad es que sí, menuda estafa ¿quién creerá si no que has estado en la cárcel por pegarle una puta paliza al loco de Foster?—Se bajó del capó de un salto—Cualquiera diría que vienes de un resort vacacional ¿Eso que veo es una barriga?

—¡Serás perra! —Espetó Cook, suprimiendo la distancia que les separaba, dándole un tremendo abrazo de oso a su amiga—¿Qué tal has estado?

—Bien, como siempre, ya sabes—Se encogió de hombros—. Intentando triunfar en el mundo de la comedia mientras soporto los largos períodos en los que mi novia, me abandona por ir a hacer fotos a países exóticos.

—¡Emilio-man sí que ha sabido montárselo! —Metió sus pertenencias en el maletero mientras Naomi encendía el motor—¿Y los demás qué tal están? —Quiso saber, entrando en el coche, pegando un portazo que resonó en todo el vehículo.

—En su línea—Maniobró con brusquedad, casi dejándose la goma de las ruedas en el asfalto—, habló poco con ellos en realidad, lo único que sé es gracias a Katie y su vena cotilla—Se miró con disimuló la raya del ojo en el retrovisor, borrando un pequeño manchurrón negro junto al parpado—: JJ sigue en la universidad y las pocas veces que pisa Bristol se encierra en casa de Lara con ella y el niño—Hizo un gesto de desagrado—: parecen una puta familia feliz—Cook dejó escapar una pequeña risa entre los dientes, imaginando a su amigo en esa tesitura. Era uno de los pocos con los que aún mantenía contacto, le escribía de vez en cuando, aunque en los últimos meses sus cartas habían comenzado a disminuir—. Thomas y Pandora siguen a la conquista de américa, él está corriendo para el equipo de atletismo de la universidad y ella, sorprendentemente, está a punto de terminar una licenciatura en matemáticas ¡quién lo diría! —Un coche que pasaba justo por su lado, tocó el claxon con fuerza al ver como Naomi se cambiaba de carril sin avisar—¡Cierra el pico, capullo! —Gritó la rubia al conductor vecino—¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah sí, Thomo y PandaPoo son super felices al otro lado del charco y todo eso! Qué más…. Bueno mi encantadora cuñada trabaja en una consultora, lleva una vida aburrida y vive con un novio aún más aburrido, aunque a ella le encanta—Se giró rápidamente a observarle—¡Saca los pies del salpicadero, cojones! ¿Es que no te han enseñado buenos modales en la cárcel?

James obedeció sin rechistar.

—¿Y ya está?

Naomi alzó las cejas.

—No, no está. Pero no pienso contarte lo que sé de ellos dos si no me preguntas como las personas normales, querido James.

Cook dejó escapar un suspiró, abriendo la ventanilla para lanzar la colilla de su cigarro.

—¿Freddie y Effy?

Naomi chaqueó la lengua, satisfecha.

—Pues, a pesar de que pateaste el culo de ese psicólogo que estaba volviendo tarumba a Eff, la parejita feliz son unos desconsiderados y cada vez que sacó el tema de venir a verte hacen como que no me escuchan—Sonaba enfadada—, entiendo que quieran olvidar lo que pasó pero ¡Coño! Has estado tres años encerrado por ayudarles, que mínimo que una jodida visita de cortesía ¿no?.

—Vinieron a verme—Confesó—, una vez.

Naomi clavó sus ojos en él.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No fue nada relevante—Se encogió de hombros. No quería pensar más en ello, ya había pasado tres largos años dándole vueltas al tema, quería empezar de nuevo: borrón y cuenta nueva.

—Ya claro, tu supuesto mejor amigo y la tía de la que estás enamorado van a verte a prisión y no es relevante. Claro que no—Dijo la chica, sarcásticamente—¿Sabes dónde están ahora? —Cook negó—En Londres. Eff trabaja como becaria en una multinacional que invierte en bolsa o no sé qué rollo y Freddie es camarero—El joven frunció el ceño, le costaba imaginarse a Elisabeth Stonem formando parte del sistema.

—No tenía ni idea—Contestó, intentando ocultar el tono dolido en su voz. Antaño Freddie fue su mejor amigo, su hermano y ahora…Ahora no eran más que simples desconocidos.

Para Naomi no pasó desapercibido su dolor, por lo que intentó animarle.

—Que se jodan. No te merecen—Subió el volumen de la radio. Un antiguo éxito de Iggy Pop colapsó en los altavoces—Está noche saldremos por ahí, tú y yo solos, como antes ¡Tenemos que celebrar tu libertad!

Cook repitió las palabras de su amiga mentalmente: celebrar su libertad…

Sonaba fantástico.


	2. Nostalgia

**2\. Nostalgia**

* * *

Se dejó caer en la cama con cansancio, agradeciendo el cómodo colchón que Naomi había preparado para él.

La cárcel, precisamente, no contaba con camas muy cómodas: aquellos colchones podía pasar perfectamente por piedras y su espalda comenzaba a resentirse; por eso en cuanto se tumbó en el colchón de su nueva habitación se sintió como si volase entre nubes.

Abrió los ojos e inspecciono con detenimiento la instancia.

Era la antigua habitación de su amiga, de hecho aún contaba con algunos objetos de decoración muy acorde a su estilo.

Un enorme atrapa sueños colgaba de la ventana, era marrón y verde: pero le faltaban algunas plumas. En el techo, justo sobre su cabeza, estaba pegado un poster amarillo con Rosie la Remachadora en el que podía leerse claramente el lema feminista _"We can do it"._

Junto al escritorio había un corcho repleto de fotografías. La gran mayoría de ellas eran de Emily con Naomi, incluso en alguna podría apreciarse a Katie; sin embargo divisó, enterrada entre todas las demás una foto algo más vieja.

Levantándose con esfuerzo de la cama avanzó hacia el escritorio y descolgó aquella foto que había conseguido llamar su atención.

Su estómago dio un pequeño salto al reconocerla.

Se la habían hecho años atrás, antes de que todo se jodiera, en el cobertizo de la casa de los Mclair.

Estaba todos: JJ, Naomi, Emily, Thomas, Katie con su pelo recién teñido, Pandora… y en una esquina, abrazados ambos por los finos brazos de Effy, mirando sonrientes a cámara, estaban ellos dos.

 _Freddie y él._

 _Él y Freddie_

Tuvo que apartar la foto rápidamente, pues de pronto comenzó a sentirse mareado al recordar esa época en la que todos están juntos, libres de preocupaciones, sin nada que se interpusiese entre ellos.

Se llevó la mano al rostro, frotándose los ojos con fuerza.

Naomi tenía razón, Freddie y Effy no habían demostrado ser unos amigos dignos de él pero, aun así, no podía evitar echarles terriblemente de menos.

—Necesito una cerveza—Dijo por lo bajo, volviendo a colocar la foto en su sitio.

—¡Naomi! —Bramó, abriendo la puerta—¿Vamos a salir a emborracharnos o qué?

—¡Estoy lista enseguida! —Respondió, desde el baño—Me han hablado de una fiesta genial esta noche, podemos asomarnos a ver que hay.

Cook aceptó, le pareció una buena idea. Una fiesta era justo lo que necesitaba para eliminar ese fuerte sentimiento de nostalgia de su pecho.


	3. Luz

**3\. Luz**

* * *

Se estaba muriendo de frío, algún hijo de puta la había robado la chaqueta. Estaba segura de que por culpa del graciosillo de turno al día siguiente tendría un dolor de garganta tan épico que no podría ni hablar.

Pero es que, aún por encima tenía las medias rotas y el maquillaje corrido ¡Menuda imagen debía de estar dando!

No debería haberse dejado convencer y haber ido a esa fiesta. Desde que había puesto un pie en el local todo había ido de mal en peor.

Y por si fuera poco, sus amigos estaban pasando olímpicamente de ella.

Matty y Frankie habían desaparecido hacía horas; Grace y Rich estaban demasiado ensimismados el uno en el otro; Liv estaba dándolo todo en la tarima junto a Alex y, los idiotas de Alo y Nick, estaba demasiado ocupados intentando pillar cacho esa noche.

Con lo a gustito que estaría ahora ella en su cama.

Al menos, pensó para sí, conservaba su cajetilla de tabaco.

Sacó un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca. Enseguida se sintió como una estúpida: no tenía mechero, lo había guardado en la chaqueta.

—Joder, joder, joder—Maldijo.

—¿Necesitas fuego? —Le sorprendió, de pronto, una voz masculina tras ella.

Mini se giró para toparse con un chico de más o menos su edad, pelo castaño, cazadora militar, camiseta azul, vaqueros desgastados y media sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno.

Era guapo, muy guapo para ser exactos.

Y eso solo podía significar una cosa: Problemas.

—Por favor—Respondió, acercándose a él para que le prendiese el cigarro. Aprovecho el acercamiento para olisquearle un poco sin que se diera cuenta. Olía tan bien que le dieron ganas de restregarse contra su torso para conseguir almacenar su olor durante más tiempo—. Gracias.

—Un placer—Su sonrisa aumentó aún más—. ¿Qué haces aquí fuera tan sola, princesa? —Preguntó—Y sin abrigo, vas a enfermarte.

Mini rodó los ojos, eso ya lo sabía.

—Algún gilipollas me ha robado mi cazadora.

—Bristol está lleno de capullos así—Hizo ademán de quitarse la suya—¿Quieres que te la preste?

—No gracias, estoy bien.

—Menuda lástima, sería la excusa perfecta para volver a verte.

Mini le miró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, ese tío sí que era directo.

—Dime princesa, ¿Por qué estás aquí tan marginada? ¿Dónde están tus amigos?

Resopló exasperada, buena pregunta.

—Dentro, haciendo cualquier estupidez, para variar—Frunció el ceño—Y no me llamo princesa.

—¿Cómo te llamas entonces?

—Mini, Mini Mcguinness—Aclaró, alzando la barbilla con orgullo.

El chico colocó el cigarro que se estaba liando tras la oreja y le tendió una mano.

—Encantado Mini Mcguinness, yo soy Cook.

Mino acepto el gesto, alzando una ceja.

—¿Sólo Cook?

La puerta de la discoteca se abrió, dejando pasar el ruido de la música a la calle. Mini tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos por el repentino haz de luz que salió del local.

Una chica rubia de media melena, que apenas era capaz de tener en pie por sí sola, estaba intentando marcar un número en su teléfono móvil. Aunque parecía que le estaba costando demasiado.

Cook, a su lado, soltó una leve risa por lo bajo.

—Naomikins ¿buscas a alguien? —La recién llegada, alzó la vista al oír su nombre. Su expresión de confusión cambió a una de reconocimiento.

—¡James Cook! ¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó—¡Iba a llamarte! —Le costaba vocalizar—Quiero irme, estoy super pedo.

—Creo que estamos de acuerdo en eso—Dijo James—Pero espera un segundo—Naomi asintió, apoyándose contra la pared, cerrando los ojos—He de irme princesa—Mini bufó ante el apelativo—. Pero espero volver a verte pronto.

—Claro, cuenta con ello—Respondió de malas maneras.

Cook en lugar de sentirse cortado por su respuesta, como solían hacer casi todas las personas que conocía, pareció encantado con su réplica.

—No lo dudes, princesa.

Mini iba a protestar de nuevo, pero los gemidos de Naomi la interrumpieron.

—¡Eh, Eh Naomi! —Llamó Cook, alejándose de ella, yendo a ayudar a su amiga—Intenta no vomitarte encima ¿sí? —Volvió de nuevo su atención a Mini—Hasta la próxima princesa.

—¡Me llamo Mini joder! ¡Mini! —Estalló, provocando las risas del chico.


	4. Constancia

**4\. Constancia**

* * *

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

Grace se paró a mitad de camino, volviéndose hacia su amiga.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

Mini tenía el ceño fruncido, mirando con expresión impertérrita hacia la acera de enfrente. Grace siguió la trayectoria de su mirada, hasta dar con un chico vestido con un polo azul y un cigarro entre los dientes apoyado, de manera casual, contra uno de los troncos de los árboles del aparcamiento del Instituto.

No había visto nunca antes al muchacho, no creía conocerlo. Pero él si que parecía conocerlas a ellas, o al menos a Mini a quién miraba con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Le conoces?

Mini volvió en sí, apretando con fuerza su carpeta de anillas rosa fosforito contra su pecho.

—Algo así.

Grace le miró interrogante, no comprendía nada.

—¿Va todo bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes—Respondió su amiga, sin apartar la vista del desconocido—. Anda ve yendo a clase, yo iré ahora he de solucionar un asunto antes.

—¿Seguro que va todo bien, Mini?

—Seguro. Venga, ve a clase o llegarás tarde—Grace se mostró reticente—Por favor Gracie, de verdad que no pasa nada, luego te cuento—Sonrió, para tranquilizarla—Entra en clase, por favor y dile al granjero que si la profesora de Historia reparte algún texto que me guarde una copia.

Gracie obedeció las palabras de su amiga, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a Cook.

Mini, cruzando el paso de cebra que les separa sin mirar a ambos lados, se acercó hacia él.

—¿Qué coño haces aquí?

—Buenos días a ti también princesa ¿siempre tienes ese humor por las mañanas?

—Que no me llames princesa. ¡Y responde a mi pregunta!

—Te dije que volveríamos a vernos ¿no? Pues aquí estoy.

—¿Cómo has dado conmigo? —Quiso saber—¿Eres algún tipo de acosador?

Cook rio entre dientes.

—Tranquila no tienes nada que temer, no soy un puto psicópata—De pronto su expresión alegre se borró, aunque no tardó en recuperar la sonrisa—. Bristol es muy pequeño y solo hay una Mini Mcguinnes, no es tan difícil encontrarte. Además, tengo un viejo amigo aquí—Señaló el coche plateado que acaba de llegar al aparcamiento. Mini lo reconoció al instante, estaba acostumbrada a verlo aparcado todas las mañanas en la casa de su amiga Grace—¡Buenos días director Blood!

El hombre, que no estaba prestando atención a los dos jóvenes parados en la puerta del instituto, se quedó paralizado al oír el saludo, tensándose al instante. Se giró en busca del dueño de esa voz que tan bien recordaba y, para su disgusto, reconoció a Cook en la lejanía, palideciendo al instante.

Esa era una de sus peores pesadillas, su alumno más problemático había vuelto ¿Dónde estaba Doug cuando le necesitaba?

—Se alegra de verme ¿eh? —Le murmuró el chico a su acompañante por lo bajo.

Fue entonces cuando Blood reparó en ella: Rubia, cabello ondulado, alta, pecosa. La había visto esa misma mañana parada en la puerta de su casa esperando por Grace para ir a clase.

—¡Minerva! —Llamó señalando su reloj—Llegas tarde—Amonestó—, entra ahora mismo en el edificio si no quieres que te castigue.

Mini se mordió el labio: lo que le faltaba, tener que sufrir un castigo con el director Blood.

—Así que Mini viene de Minerva…—Bromeó Cook.

—Cállate, he de irme, no sé qué mierda haces aquí. Pero tampoco quiero averiguarlo.

—Pensaba invitarte a tomar algo—Aclaró.

—¿Cómo?

—Invitarte a tomar algo—Repitió—Cómo una cita, ¿entiendes el concepto?

—Pues claro, no soy estúpida pero ¿para qué quieres una cita conmigo? —Estaba confusa—¡No me conoces!

—Para eso es la cita.

—¡McGuinness! —Bramó Blood—¡A clase ahora mismo!

—Me voy antes de que a Blood le explote la cabeza—Dijo a modo de despedida.

—Entonces….¿quedamos aquí cuando acabes las clases?

Mini se rio.

—Sigue soñando. No pienso tener una cita contigo.

Cook se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien, recházame, pero seguiré intentándolo—Se cruzó de brazos, desafiante—No sabes lo constante que puedo llegar a ser, princesa.


	5. Envidia

**5\. Envidia**

* * *

Mini se reía como una loca, dando vueltas sobre sí misma, siguiendo el ritmo de la música: disfrutando del momento.

Cook apretó los puños con fuerza, intentando calmarse mientras veía a la muchacha moverse junto a ese pelirrojo con cara de atontado.

Pegó un profundo trago a su cerveza, llamando la atención de Naomi, que se limitó a sonreír y negar con la cabeza. Su gesto no pasó desapercibido para el chico.

—No es gracioso.

—Oh sí, sí que lo es—Se burló—. Deberías verte la cara—Se rio—Ojalá Emily estuviera aquí para poder sacarte una foto ¡Es épica!

—Que te jodan Naomi.

La rubia dejó de sonreir.

—Venga _Cookie Monster_ —Dijo en tono cariñoso, acariciándole el hombro—. No te enfades.

—¡Es que me da muchísima rabia joder! —Escupió—Llevo semanas persiguiéndola ¡semanas! Intentando que se digne a venir a tomar una simple cerveza conmigo y, cada vez que saco el jodido tema me manda a la mierda.

—¿Está hablando tu orgullo de macho herido o tú?

James la fulminó con la mirada. Naomi se recostó en el sofá en el que estaba sentada, dándole un par de vueltas al vodka que bebía con su pajita.

—El chico no es especialmente guapo—Recalcó, observando al pelirrojo—. Tú estás más bueno. No sé qué habrá visto en él. Igual es miope—James permaneció en silencio. Naomi creyó comprender que pasaba—¿Estás celoso?

—Sí. Siento envida ¿vale? —Estalló— Envidia—Soltó un suspiro—. Envidia de que otros tíos puedan desperdiciar su maldito tiempo con ella y que a mí no me conceda ni un segundo.

—Joder, sí que te está dando fuerte con esta chica—Opinó Naomi, preocupada—¿Seguro que es buena idea? No sé, recuerda como salió todo con Effy…

—Mini no es Effy—Zanjó.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —Insistió su amiga, ignorando su mirada de advertencia—Ni siquiera la conoces.

—Eso es verdad—Reconoció—. Pero cuando la miro a los ojos—Hizo una pausa, dejando escapar un gruñido al ver como Mini abrazaba a otro chico: esta vez un melenudo vestido con una camiseta negra de algún grupo de Metal—, cuando la miro a los ojos—Prosiguió—, no veo lo que veía en los de Effy.

—¿Y qué es lo que ves? —Preguntó Naomi, intrigada.

Cook no respondió.


	6. Soledad

**6\. Soledad**

* * *

" _Hola soy Liv, en estos momentos no puedo atenderte porque a) estoy demasiado resacosa como para moverme a coger el teléfono o b) estoy de rave, así que ¡Lo siento! Si quieres algo deja tu mensaje después de la señal y ya te llamaré ¡O no!"._ **PIIIIII.**

—Inútil—Dijo Mini, dejando caer el móvil de nuevo en bolso.

Apoyo sus codos en las rodillas y luego enterró el rostro en sus manos, soltando un gruñido de frustración.

—¿Qué pasa princesa? ¿Se te ha roto una uña?

No necesito alzar la vista para saber quién le estaba hablando.

—Eres como un grano en el culo—Su voz, sonaba amortiguada—¿Alguna vez me libraré de ti?

—Soy verdaderamente encantador—Dijo Cook, tomando asiento en el césped junto a ella—. Me duele que digas eso de mí—Fingió sentirse ofendido—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quede con una amiga. Pero me apuesto lo que quieras a que me ha dejado plantada—Se lamentó—Típico de Liv, estará durmiendo la mona vete tú a saber dónde.

Mini quito las manos de la cara y clavo sus ojos en el chico. Sin que se lo esperase, su estómago dio un brinco al verle. Se maldijo mentalmente. Cook era tan jodidamente irritante, a la par que apuesto. Molesto y divertido. Misterioso y atrevido.

Y, para su desgracia, estaba provocando más de un cúmulo de sensaciones preocupantes en su interior,

—¿Dónde está tu otra mitad?

—¿Naomi? —Probó, confuso—Su novia llegó ayer a la ciudad. Preferí dejarles intimidad, así que salí a dar una vuelta.

Mini se sintió secretamente liberada al saber que la chica que siempre acompañaba a Cook era lesbiana.

—Así que se te ocurrió venir al pasear al parque como un viejo solitario—Provocó— o un carterista ¿Cuál de los dos eres?

James le miró fijamente. Mini se mordió el labio, apartando la vista, azorada.

—¿Cuál crees que soy? —Preguntó, con voz rasposa.

—¿La segunda opción?

Cook sonrió, pero el gesto no llegó a sus ojos.

—Más bien la primera.

Mini le miró con curiosidad, esperando a que se explicase

—Realmente creo que Naomi es la única amiga que me queda—Sonrió resignado—. Emily, su novia, me cae bien y Katie, la gemela de Emily, tampoco me desagrada pero, nunca llegaré a tener con ellas ni la complicidad ni la confianza que tengo con Naomi…JJ está demasiado ocupado labrándose un futuro. Thomas quiere partirme la cara por lo de Pandora, Pandora es un jodido despiste andante que ni siquiera se acordará de mí y mi mejor amigo—Trago saliva—, mi hermano…prefirió a la chica antes que a mí.

Mini se quedó en blanco, no sabía que decir. No se esperaba para nada una historia tan triste de parte del chico.

Sin apenas pensarlo movió su mano por la hierba, hasta dar con la de Cook, entrelazando sus dedos.

El chico, sorprendido por el gesto, la miró en busca de una explicación pero, el momento, quedó roto ante la repentina llegada de una sofocada Liv, disculpándose ante Mini por su tardanza.


	7. Esperanza

**7\. Esperanza**

* * *

Llamó a la puerta, nerviosa.

No tenía muy claro que estaba haciendo ahí, sentía que en cualquier momento el valor le fallaría y echaría a correr calle abajo, rumbo a casa de Franky: dispuesta a esconderse bajo las sábanas de su cama para toda la eternidad.

Se abrazó a sí misma, repitiéndose mentalmente que todo iba a salir bien, que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

La música se colaba por las ventanas de la casa, le pareció reconocer la canción _"Live Forever"_ de Oasis de fondo, pero no estaba muy segura.

Llamó de nuevo, con más fuerza.

Sabía que tenía que haber alguien en casa, la música a todo lo volumen lo delataba, al mismo tiempo que le impedía ser escuchada.

Llamó otra vez, con toda la palma de la mano, haciendo más ruido. Pero no hubo respuesta.

Frustrada subió los escalones del recibidor, dispuesta a echar la puerta abajo si hacia falta; ahora que se había decido a presentarse allí no iba a permitir que una estúpida puerta le impidiese demostrar de que pasta estaba hecha.

Iba a llamar por cuarta vez pero, la puerta se abrió de golpe sorprendiéndola, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Mini chilló, imaginándose ya con todos los dientes por el suelo. Por suerte, una par de cálidas manos lograron frena su caída, ayudándola a volver a su posición inicial.

Cuando quiso agradecerle a su improvisado salvador el recatarle se semejante golpe, se quedó sin habla, en el umbral de la puerta descansaba Cook, con el pelo revuelto y su característica sonrisa ladina, mirándola con curiosidad.

—Princesa, no te esperaba.

—Tienes la música altísima ¿Cómo puedes vivir así? —Dijo, olvidándose del discurso que traía preparado.

—Es mejor que escuchar a Naomi y Emily dándolo todo en su habitación—Se echó a un lado—¿Quieres pasar?

—No, gracias. Estoy bien aquí.

—¿Venías a por algo? —Preguntó Cook—Pretendía echarme una siesta.

—Sí, digo no. No venía a por nada, no sé qué hago aquí olvídalo—Intentó irse pero Cook la retuvo agarrándola del brazo.

—Vamos a ver, princesa, basta de juegos ¿qué haces aquí?

Mini soltó un suspiro, Cook tenía razón: era hora de acabar el juego.

Las palabras que Alo le dedicó antes de dejarla marchar hacia la casa de Naomi Campbell resonaron en su mente "Eres Mini McGuinness, puedes hacerlo todo".

—Tiene razón, soy Mini McGuinness—Dijo para sí.

—¿Perdón? ¿Princesa estás bien? ¿No estarás colocada verdad?

Mini se zafó del agarre de James, que ahora le observaba con renovada atención, comprobando si estaba drogada o no.

La chica rodó los ojos y dio un paso hacia él, decidida.

Iba a besarlo, al fin había llegado el día que había estado deseando durante semanas. Pero, sorprendentemente, fue Cook quien tomo la iniciativa y, ni corto ni perezoso, pegó sus labios a los de la chica: con rabia, pasión y ganas contenidas.

Mini se sintió suspirar en pleno beso, y dando un pequeño saltito, enrollo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico.

Cook se carcajeó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con una patada.

—¿De qué te ries? —Pregunto Mini.

—De nada princesa de nada—Le pegó un mordisco en el hombro, ganándose un puñetazo en el costado.

Naomi, desde las escaleras, observaba la escena con diversión.

—Pedazo de cabrón—Dijo para sí—La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

* * *

 **Nota:** Bueno y hasta aquí mi experimento ¿Me contáis que os ha parecido en un review?

Recordaros que es un **AU** y que igual por eso hay conductas de X personajes que os chocan (¿Freddie pasando de Cook así? Ya ¿y qué más?), no es porque les odie y quiera pintarlos de malos malísimos ¡que va! si yo amoadoro a todo aquel bicho viviente que ha salido de Skins (menos a Foster, claramente).


End file.
